


Wouldn't know what to do if I lost you

by twijfelaar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, drunk people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twijfelaar/pseuds/twijfelaar
Summary: After a particularly rough and weird fight against Cadmus, Maggie feels out of the loop. She is a detective and is going to get to the bottom of whatever it is the DEO, and Alex are hiding. Too bad whatever research she is doing gets interrupted by Supergirl who tells her Alex needs her right now.





	

Maggie knows she is not in on something. She has been working together with the DEO for weeks now and they do take their secret keeping seriously. Maggie knows something is going on, especially after the last attack by Cadmus.

She has never seen Supergirl hold back her punches. She has never seen Alex so shaken, so deeply disturbed by what was happening. The ride back to the DEO after the cyborg/human escaped and everyone got off with a few bruises and scratches was a silent one. Maggie knew all the people in the van wanted to say something, could feel her presence was disturbing the information flow.

Something was going on and Maggie wanted to help but she couldn’t. So the moment a DEO doctor checked her health and gave her the okay, she sneaked away. Didn’t invite Alex for a beer, didn’t stay for the debriefing Director Henkshaw always wants. She just left.

She is a detective and she is going to get to the bottom of whatever happened today. It’s why she has a bottle of whiskey open and her laptop on her lap. it's why she is looking at grainy cell phone footage from the fight today, she can see herself firing bullets, keeping Alex safe from Cadmus followers. She missed it during the fight but a few of them actually grab Alex and while the followers have been trying to kill everyone in the DEO these seem to try and drag Alex away.

They are keeping her alive.

She sees herself kicking them in the back and grabbing Alex’s hand and taking her to safety and then the footage stops.

Maggie goes back a few times, drinks the whiskey, get slightly buzzed but the actions don’t change. Cadmus was trying very hard to kill everyone except Alex. There is a lot of footage from the fight between Supergirl and the cyborg hybrid but Maggie is not interested in that.

Cadmus is targeting Alex and suddenly Maggie is scared. Cadmus came really close to taking Alex today, taking her away from her work, her life. From her. Maggie shakes her head, pushes her fingers through her hair and downs the whiskey glass in one go. 

Is she ready to admit that Alex has become one of the most important people in her life. Drunk she is willing to admit everything but sober, when the sun is shining through her window? When she is standing in a coffeeshop near a crime scene and considering buying one extra because Alex is going to show up anyway? Is Maggie ready for that?

She isn’t, but if today proved anything, Alex could be taken from her anyway. No matter if she admits it or not, and Maggie will feel hopeless and alone anyway so does it really matter if she admits it or not? 

She is going to get hurt anyway.

The video is paused on the moment 2 of Cadmus followers are pulling Alex away from the fight. Maggie rest her hands on her head and let's out a short scream.

When did her life get so complicated? 

Someone knocks and Maggie immediately grabs her gun and points it towards the door. The knocking continues, but it’s coming from the window. Maggie scrambles as far away as possible and tries to see who is outside at 1 am on her balcony on the fifth floor.

It’s Supergirl. Of course she has to show up while Maggie finally has come to the conclusion that being just friends with Alex Danvers is not enough. Maggie puts the gun back and tries to walk confidently to the window. She hits her foot on the coffee table and has a nice string of swearwords, that have been waiting to come out the moment she came home, leave her mouth. She opens her window and Supergirl floats in.

Her life is weird.

“What do you want?”

“It’s Alex. She needs you right now.”

That peeks her interest, why would she need Maggie when Supergirl is right there. She watches Supergirl who is watching her apartment and maybe Maggie should feel some shame about the mess, but after today she can’t get herself to care.

“Alright, I will need to call a cab because I can’t drive.”

“No time.”

And before Maggie can say anything she gets hoisted up like a kid and Supergirl flies off. With Maggie in her arms.

Maggie would like to think of herself as a badass. She is not one right now, the air whipping her hair is cold, she is definitely slightly buzzed and she clings to Supergirl as hard as she can. 

Maggie really doesn’t like flying all that much.

They don’t end up at Alex’s apartment, Maggie has no idea where she is but when they land in the living room she can see her apartment wasn’t that big of a mess compared to this one.

“Where are we?”

Supergirl answers.

“My apartment.”

There are two empty bottles on the floor, a picture frame has been thrown against the wall and Alex is now where in sight.

“She is in the bathtub.”

Supergirl looks at her and for the first time she can see that Supergirl has been crying. Her eyes and nose are red, her skin is blotching and well, she looks like a mess. Suddenly she smiles, and she holds out her hand.

“Kara Danvers by the way. Alex’s little sister.”

Maggie stares at the hand, well this is certainly interesting and worth discussing but right now Maggie is more worried about Alex.

“Maggie Sawyer, but you already know that. She isn’t actually taking a bath right?”

Kara cocks her head to the side, listens and shakes her head. Maggie steels herself and walks in the bathroom. Alex is a mess. Those two empty bottles where hers and the third one is in her hand. The shower is on and she is absolutely drenched and still sipping the bottle.

“What are you doing here?”

Maggie wouldn’t have noticed anyone coming in if she had 2,5 bottles of whiskey but apparently Alex still knows exactly who just came in.

“Supergirl, I mean Kara picked me up. Said you could use some help.”

Alex grumbles a bit, seems to notice she is completely drenched and turns the shower off.

“Kara needs to mind her own business.”

“Kara is just trying to help.”

They stare at each other and Alex takes a swig from the bottle and stares defensively at Maggie. Like she is daring her to take the bottle away. Maggie goes to sit next to the bathtub and holds her hands out for the bottle.

“The least you can do is share.”

Alex snorts and passes the bottle to Maggie who takes a swig as well. She grimaces, not used to the taste and shakes her head.

“What cheap stuff is this?”

Alex laughs now, loud and takes the bottle back.

“Kara bought it. She doesn’t do alcohol. I bet she just picked the bottles she thought looked like something I like. I don’t mind drinking alone you know.”

“No way, I need that stuff just as much as you do today.”

They sit in silence and pass the bottle. Alex seems to slow down with the drinking a bit and is overall starting to relax, goose bumps appear on her arms and Maggie takes a swig from the bottle. She has been pretending to drink more than she has, and looking at the bottle she is not the only one.

“You wanna get out of the bathtub?”

Maggie puts the bottle out of Alex’s reach and since she is not reacting she figures Alex is okay with it.

“No.”

Maggie shrugs her shoulders, she is well aware that sometimes, after shitty days you just need to do whatever the fuck you want.

“Alright, pull up those legs. I am coming in there with you.”

Maggie stands up, sways a bit, she is definitely drunk. Else she really wouldn’t even have suggested sitting in a bathtub with a drenched Alex. She climbs over the edge, steadies herself on Alex’s knee when she almost falls over and sits in the bathtub, opposite from Alex.

“You want to talk about it?”

Silence, well Maggie actually does want to talk about some thing.

“Alright, let me tell you what I did tonight. Tonight I spends 4 hours looking at grainy cellphone footage of that fight. I noticed something strange. You see while Supergirl and cyborg whatever were fighting, the Cadmus followers were very hard trying to kill everyone.”

Alex flinches, like she heard something painful and Maggie for a minute doubts if she should continue, but she has too. Maggie needs to do this and maybe it’s a shitty time and maybe Alex will not know what to do with it and Maggie feels kinda shitty for dumping this on her, right now. But she needs to.

“Except you. They were trying to drag you to one of their vans.”

“So?”

“I almost lost you tonight. We almost lost you tonight and I am not sure if I would have been able to handle that.”

Alex stares at her, her eyes are watering and Maggie feels relieved because she finally got it out.

“I don’t know what happened tonight. I have no clue, I know something is going on because well”

Maggie points towards the bottle and the bathtub they are in.

“But I want you to know. That I care, I really do and you are important to me. You make me laugh and you make my life better and I hope.”

Maggie takes a deep breath.

“I hope I can do the same for you. I hope you want me too.”

Alex stares, Alex is silent and Maggie feels her heart breaking. It’s like high school all over again, when she put her heart out there and no one, no one, did anything to keep it safe. Maggie grabs the ledge of the bath tub and pushes herself up, she is ready to step out. Step away from Alex if that’s what she wants. Alex grabs her hand, Alex’s hand is ice cold. She tugs Maggie down and Maggie slowly sits down.

“Don’t go please.”

Alex is clearly nervous, but she keeps holding Maggie’s hand and a tiny sliver of hope blooms in her chest. 

“My dad died, when I was 15.”

Maggie figured something happened to Alex when she was young, there is a sadness in her eyes that never leaves. Maggie squeezes, hoping to encourage Alex to continue her story.

“Or at least that is what we were told. Cadmus has him. The cyborg person that attacked us tonight. That was my dad.”

And Alex cries and Maggie can’t do anything else but scoot forwards, Alex’s face in her hands and plant a kiss on her forehead and wrap her arms around her.

“I got you.”

Maggie can feel Alex holding into her shirt like it’s a lifeline and Maggie just hugs her tighter. 

“We will get him back. We will make them pay and they will never take you away, or Kara or anyone else.”

After some time the sobbing subdues a bit and Alex sort of relaxes. She breaths slowly and looks like the booze finally got to her because there is some soft snoring coming from her mouth. Alex is still gripping Maggie’s shirt like a lifeline and the cold wet clothes Alex is wearing are making Maggie shiver. For a moment Maggie tries to stand up but she also had quite a lot of drinks and is afraid she will hurt herself and Alex trying to get out of the tub alone. 

The bathroom door opens and Maggie sees Supergirl, no wait, Kara peeking around the door. She is wearing glasses and comfortable clothing. Everyone looks like a mess and Maggie wants to apologize but Kara just smiles, steps into the bathroom and moves towards them. The expression on her face softens when she is watching Alex and Maggie can’t help but feel jolt of jealousy going through her. She is so used to see Supergirl looking at Alex and feeling jealous, she is going to have a hard time distinguish the two.

“Can you walk?”

Maggie nods and then Kara bends down and picks Alex up like she weighs nothing, which she probably doesn’t because Kara is Supergirl and super strong. Alex hands are still holding Maggie’s shirt tightly and Kara waits until Maggie is standing as well before moving. 

They manage to get to Kara’s bedroom without falling or bumping into stuff and when Maggie stares at the bed she suddenly remembers she is not home. Maybe she should be. She is just about to ask if Kara can fly her home when Kara gently lowers Alex on the bed. She is still holding Maggie so she has no choice but to bend.

“You can stay here if you want. I don’t think she is going to let you go.”

Maggie can feel her face heat up at the words Kara chose, so she sits on the bed and maneuvers herself out of her t shirt. She is standing in just her bra right now and if she was less drunk she might feel a bit self conscious but right now she just feels really tired. Kara is rummaging in her closet and comes out with two pair of shirts and shorts. She gives one par to Maggie and the other she puts next to the bed. Alex has moved to her side and is hugging Maggie’s shirt like a teddybear.

It’s looks kinda adorable.

Maggie changes as fast as she can and she can see Kara adjusting her gaze so she has some privacy. 

“Can you help me with Alex?”

It’s good Alex already took her shoes off before she went into the bathtub. Still this might be something Alex does not want.

“You sure she won’t mind?”

Kara shakes her head and starts undoing Alex’s pants, the skinny jeans stick to her body and Maggie can see Kara is getting frustrated.

“I might just rip them off if they don’t”

Maggie places her hand on Kara’s and squeezes, she has no idea if Kara even feels it but she stops and sits down on the bed.

“I got it.”

Maggie did not even consider how Kara must be feeling right now. Like shit probably and tonight Maggie can’t help her. But she can do this. She takes care of the pants and the shirt, lets Kara do her underwear because Maggie really doesn’t feel comfortable doing that and when they are done Alex is still knocked out and holding Maggie’s shirt tightly to her chest.

“I can sleep on the couch.”

Kara looks at her like she is crazy.

“Are you crazy, do you know how horrible that thing is to sleep on. The bed is big enough, get in Detective Sawyer.”

The tone is authoritative and Maggie does what she says. She lays down next to Alex who is still fast asleep. Maggie can feel the bed dip one more time and sees Kara has joined as well. The lights are off and Maggie can hear Alex softly snoring and Kara taking some deep breaths.

“Goodnight Maggie.”

“Goodnight Kara.”

She can hear Kara move around a bit before settling down and Maggie lays down on her side, head facing the closet and closes her eyes. She is drunk enough to ignore the awkwardness and falls in a deep sleep.

When Maggie wakes up the next morning it takes a few seconds to remember where she is. The first thing she notices is that someone is cuddling her, she has someone else’s arm thrown over her middle and it is keeping her close to the other person. The other thing she notices is the raging headache and she groans. The third thing she notices is that someone is softly laughing. When she lifts her head up and looks behind her, she sees Alex who is still fast asleep and Kara who is snuggled into Alex’s back and apparently laughing. 

“What’s so funny.”

“You being hung over.”

Maggie groans again and closes her eyes. She doesn’t have to go anywhere today, she is fine with staying in this bed forever with Alex nestled at her back. Maggie lets out a soft breath and tries to get closer to Alex without disturbing her. Alex doesn’t wake and Maggie closes her eyes again. They are going to talk about their feelings and defeat Cadmus but first she is going to stay in Alex’s arms and sleep some more because her hangover is killing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished one of the 6 stories I started about these 2.
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
